User blog:JuliusERBfan1900/JEFs Rap Battles Ash Ketchum VS Charles Darwin
Vote who won on the strawpoll! Charles Darwin: You're my lunch, and I got a hunch, I'll give you a verbal Crunch. You're just a soft hunch, I've studied many Primapes, another isn't much. I spit it naturally, the Surf's turned drastically, researching masterfully. You're mastering dog and cat ripoffs, let the thought haunt you like a Gastly. Call me a Charizard, boy, since the fire I spit is like a fire type. Like a Scyther I swipe and snipe, get up all of your hype. You're getting beat harshly by Charlie, this'll get gnarly. A small boy 'round girls yet doin' nothing? you been around Harley? You're about to black out, pay me my money or nip it. You're Pokeballs ain't admired, they're as small as two Digletts! Y do people like your show? I dunno, this is serious business! Not in the games? the people would've been Freaks to put you in it! Ash: This is a slaughter, you won't Dar-win, you old otter asswipe! Go as hot as you want, 'cause if so, I'm a water type! Your theories plunder and blunder, my Dig'll make you go under. You got more blubber than a Wailord, this boy wonder brings the Thunder. And I ain't talking about WonderPikachu12. (Wonder: Hey!) Follow Me, cause you're looking more red and pink thank a stray Deerling in May! This isn't a Fake Out, scream and shout like Hyper Voice, conquer you like any route. Don't need Mega Evolution to take this lout Leo Tolstoy the Second out. This Man's gonna Descent, your theories are as flat and annoying as a Zubat. But I splat an old brat get cracked cause this is some Close Combat! I'll Throh you around this battle, and to be frank, your rhymes stank. And despite your travels you're more cattle than a damn Miltank! Charles Darwin: Tauros, you spit bull, a tool repetitive as hell, Yugi's better than you. You change a region with a few animals, and think it passes as cool? You need a Pallet cleanse, a good team? I doubt you got 'em. I'm at Pokemon Champion level, you're more like Kanto Route 1. Watch me pick up my evolution mic and totally rock it. Lose your Peter Pan Syndrome, I'm hard like an Onix! You give kids seizures you're so bad, and I'm not a fan of you. And let's be real here, Misty has more balls than you! Ash: Let's do this together, your Rick Grime's beard needs a revamp! Pikachu, let's roll, and if you forgot, Pikachu & Ash: We've beaten all of the champs! Pikachu: Here's a news Flash, I jump into the fray, nobodies gonna miss you. Leave a sharp Slash, power of a Luxray and a Pachirisu! When I Charge on the mic, bolt strike, I don't play nice. And let's not lie, little kids make your Magnet Rise! Put a Nuzzle on this man, 'fore I give a Thunder Fang! Paralyze you so you can't move with a nice Thunder Wave! Darwin: Hush little children, let this master teach, since you don't go to school. Team Rocket puts glasses on, and they got you fooled! Call me a Lickitongue, cause this battle's been licked. You just have a bunch of nerd addicts, and Gary's got your pussy whipped! http://strawpoll.me/4478935 Category:Blog posts